


A Better Paladin

by orphan_account



Series: Queer Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, LGBTQ Character, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro accidentally comes out, and has friends who love him





	A Better Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> If you consider yourself anti sheith, my fics are not for you. Please just press backspace instead of attacking me (:

Shiro and Pidge were working on tinkering with some galra tech they had picked up on the last mission. Well, Shiro was holding tools and handing them to Pidge as she called for them, and she was doing the actual tinkering. They were sitting on the floor in the common area, while the other paladins-plus Allura and Coran-sat around on the circular space couch, each of them doing their own thing.

“Jeez, I still can’t believe Hunk thought I was my own girlfriend.” Pidge laughed incredulously, while Hunk gasped dramatically, a hand to his chest, looking overly offended. They both started giggling.

“You know, back on Earth, I had a boyfriend. We broke up shortly before the Kerberos launch, though.” He felt a little sad, then froze as he realized what he’d said. They had all accepted Pidge easily enough, but he was still afraid of judgement, and hadn’t made mention of his orientation before then. He fidgeted with one of the tools, studiously avoiding the gaze of everyone that he felt upon him.

He heard someone clear their throat, and he looked up to see everyone smiling comfortingly at him. Pidge placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with a smirk.

“A wise man once told me: Owning who you are will make you a better paladin.” He smiled back at her, and everyone around him. It was nice to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see a thread similar to this on twitter by @trans_shiro thats me


End file.
